Away From Me
by justagirl8225
Summary: Kenshin is their common bond. He just wants revenge, she just wants someone to love her. With Kenshin briefly out of the picture, what happens to the wants? [ExK]
1. Prologue

**Away From Me  
**  
**Disclaimer:** I wish I did own Rurouni Kenshin, but alas I do not. But I'll settle for life-size cardboard replicas of Saitou, Aoshi and Enishi ...Title inspired by the song of the same name by Evanescence  
  
**Summary**: Set during the Jinchuu arc , so in other words contains slight spoilers. I'm just embilishing exsisting content and changing a few things around..anyway, actual summary: Kenshin is their common bond. He just wants revenge, she just wants someone to love her. But with Kenshin out of the picture, where does that put their respective wants?  
  
**Notes**: First, let me say that this is my first attempt at writing a Rurouni Kenshin based fic., I've been a fan of the t.v. series and before that the manga just now getting my feet wet in writing. I am aware that there are other fics. out there based on this idea or on similar ideas but I just had to write it.. It's just..re-reading the manga, watching the Seisouhen OVA, something just struck me about how Kaoru and Enishi just would work very well together. That and reading all of the E/K fics out there. Anyway, once you make it past all of this nonsensical rambling, I hope you enjoy the piece..reviews would be most lovely and constructive critsicm is appreciated.  
  
**Prologue: So It Begins**  
  
Kaoru looked on in disbelief at the scene manifesting itself in her home, as if previous events hadn't been enough, now here he was. The one behind the insanity, the one who was responsible for all of the chaos. The one whom had yet to set foot into the actual battle. The man that called himself: Yukishiro Enishi. While she did have some idea or at least as much as her mind would allow; nothing could prepare the kendo instructor for the white haired whirlwind that observed the chaos from the comfort of a hot air balloon. She bit her lip in frustration and thought, mentally calculating the amount of time and money the repairs would require. A scowl marred her features as she tipped her face upwards, curiousity and animosity getting the better of her. There he was, leaning forwards, dark glasses sheilding his eyes..the very window to the soul..but the calculated smile on his face; that very well was the doorway. By the looks of things it appeared that the men involved in the skirmish wouldn't be finished any time soon. She merely shook her head, exchanging a wary glance with Megumi as the two turned their attention to the fray. Kaoru and Megumi continued to look on, one woman's lips pursing in slight irritation and the others twisting in concern as Sanosuke addressed Enishi.  
  
"We got all five, just like you wanted! Now it's your turn! Come on down from there!"  
  
Kaoru bit her lip, suppressing the urge to laugh..not because of the situation unfolding but because of the sigh of aggitation emintating from the man standing to her left. Saitou Hajime, narrowed his eyes, puffing on his cigarette..as per usual. Keeping a lazy glance on the rougue and the rest of his attention on the threat that remained. No matter how dire nor how brutal the situation seemed..Saitou could always find fault or at least annoyance with Sanosuke around. A soft t'sk escaped her as she returned her attention to the scene before them. As Sanosuke had stated, the five were down..and yet Enishi had not moved. Kaoru had voiced her thoughts aloud..and Megumi had pointed out the obvious: with the height of the balloon, it would take a few moments for it to loose some of the gas. So, as the onlookers waited..and murmered words of encouragement to Kenshin, Kaoru closed her eyes. Her only acknowledgement to the impending arrival or at least the impending departure was to hand Kenshin his sword. When her eyes did flutter open, she found her gaze falling not on Kenshin, but on Enishi. As it were, the two were sizing each other up..Enishi's back was to her, but his height was blocking her view of Kenshin. From this brief moment that she had to gauge his form, her breath caught..Kenshin had been able to fend off many formidable foes in the past; but now? Hope began to fade as Enishi removed his jacket, his weapon of choice finally coming into view.

Megumi was the first to break the momentary silence of the four. "He's just back from China, so of course he'd have a Chinese sword "

"Pretty long, though." Sanosuke cocked his head to the side, eyeing the weapon in question.   
  
Kaoru stiffened just slightly, her words audible to the three around her. "No . . . The workmanship is Chinese, but that's unmistakably a Japanese sword!"  
  
Saitou merely nodded in confirmation, "That's right. It's too long to be one of the uchigatana they made in the Edo period. It's more like the tachi popular in Sengoku times."  
  
Kaoru looked to her far right, the words from Sanosuke just registering "He's bluffing. Those other five were the fighters, not him."  
  
Adimantly, she shook her head. "But that sword is too good to be a bluff . . ." Her voice faltered..since when did she start doubting Kenshin? What reason would she have to believe that he would fail against this opponent? Just because he had a different style sword? That was far from any logical reason to worry...still, she bit her lip in concern; worry marring her brows. But her thoughts were interrupted by the one voice of reason amongst them.   
  
"Stop panicking. It's pathetic." Saitou spared a glance to the young woman to his right. "You never know what your opponent intends to do in a fight. It's a question of whether you have enough strength to win, whatever his intentions."  
  
At that Kaoru frowned, but surprisingly the words uttered from the Wolf did put her at some ease..if only momentairly. At least for the moment, the two fighters were still engaged in the process of sizing each other up. It wasn't until they actually did something that the lingering doubt eased it's way back to her troubled mind. They all watched as the two exchanged strike for strike. To the naked eye, .it would appear that they were evenly matched. But, when the attacks slowed and Enishi began speaking; the doubt that Kaoru had desperately tried to push away was flooding her once more. A quick glance to her right alerted her that perhaps Megumi shared this doubt..Sanosuke perhaps, but he would never visibly show it. The four looked on, ears straining to catch the words dying on the wind. And just as the wind turn to their favor, Kaoru found herself captivated..not by the words that were spewing but by the speaker. It was really the first opportunity to see this new foe. However, this opportunity would be short lived as Enishi was now finishing his tale and had now struck Kenshin in the arm. Her eyes went wide as he stepped forward, his mouth was still moving, the words still flowing..but his focus was elsewhere. Wide sapphire eyes swirled with emotion as the speaker glared daggers behind the tinted frames, two words spoken..one step taken. With cold, calculated steps..Yukishiro Enishi was approaching her.  
  
"So after ten years, the boy found the Hitokiri that had killed his sister. The Hitokiri had changed his name, and had found a new happiness. This, the boy could not bear." Enishi finally finshed his tale, standing a foot away from the object in his gaze.   
  
But, though she ought to have felt fear..that was only secondary. Somehow, underneath the death glare from the white haired pyschopath, Kaoru felt something different. What exactly, she couldn't pinpoint..and at any rate, she didn't have the time to think on it further. Kenshin had stepped in between the two..or at least interjected his sword between the two..and Enishi's attention was averted from her. Kaoru was not so fortunate, since she didn't have to worry about a sword in front of her..her blue eyes remained on the taller of the two fighters. However, that too would be short lived. Either from the shock that he had actually addressed her first, or that he was showing..compassion? Saitou's word broke her from the lingering gaze.  
  
"You. If you don't want anything to happen to you, get as far away from here as you can, now."  
  
"I know." She closed her eyes momentairly, effectively clearing him from her mind. "When Yukishiro Enishi looked at me like that . . .that wasn't simple hostility. There was something more . . ."  
  
Saitou raised a brow just slightly. "If he could say all that without words, that's all you need to know." His lips pressed into a firm line before he continued. "You're Himura Kenshin's greatest weakness. If things aren't going his way, he'll strike you down without mercy."  
  
She nodded in response, opening her eyes once more..but averting her gaze from the two. "You're right . . .But I can't leave now. If I moved, Enishi would notice before Kenshin did. He'd do something then. However hard or painful it is for him, Kenshin can't avoid this fight." The corners of her mouth twitched just slightly, but she would not frown..instead her own lips pressed into a firm line, showing some sort of resolve in the faith she had nearly lost. "So now, when he's resolved to fight, I don't want to hold him back by trying to save myself. Now, they'll settle once and for all this fight that's spanned fifteen years--Kenshin, not to mention Yukishiro Enishi, can think of nothing else."  
  
Truth be told, Kaoru couldn't have been more correct. Both Kenshin and Enishi were too focused on their fight to acknowledge the presecnce of the four standing on the porch of the dojo. And since they had no idea of what was to come, they were lulled into believing that this fight would be the end..either of Kenshin or Enishi. However, they learned all too quickly when Enishi managed to not only dodge the Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki, but to counter it. While Saitou patiently ..or at least in his own style of patience..explained the reason behind the block, Kaoru shook her head. Her worst fear had come true..Kenshin had lost?!? But why didn't Enishi just finish the job? ... That thought did not sit well with her...Enishi could have killed Kenshin..but why didn't he?  
  
Enishi's words would not only pull her from her current state of shock, but also answer the question lingering in her mind. "You're good. You figured it all out at a glance." He spared a glance to Saitou, acknowledging his assement of the Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki vs. Watoujutsu Zetsugi Kofuku Zettousei..that glance however was short lived. as he returned his attention to his greatest enemy. "But the important things isn't the details. The important thing is that my sister smiled for me. Does it hurt, Battousai? The same wound you gave my sister? But it hurt my sister far more. If you died now it would all be over. That's why I held back. Preparations are complete. Now we begin the true Earthly Justice."  
  
Kaoru could barely repress the gasp when Enishi finished speaking. True Justice was just beginning..that's why he held back? But it didn't make sense. "Kenshin!" Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut, the smoke that had recently started preventing her from actually seeing the object of her beckoning.   
  
"In the end . . in the end, death is only an instant of pain. That wouldn't appease my sister or my own hatred. You stole my sister's fiancé. You stole my sister from me. Now it's my turn." His voice was getting closer, but he was still not visible to them. " Now, I'll steal the one most precious to you! I'll thrust you into living hell! This is Yukishiro Enishi's ultimate Earthly Justice!"  
  
If not for the wind change..and the fortunate fist of one red-haired wanderer, Kaoru would have been glued to the spot. However, Megumi's frantic shouting and Sanosuke's urgings did allow for her to move...at least for the moment. While Sanosuke and Saitou had stayed behind, Megumi and Kaoru had managed to at least start their escape. But, had it not been for the one prick at her heart..and the reminder that her prized (and only) student was still in the dojo, Kaoru may have had the chance to make a complete escape. Another change in the wind, prevented the two from finishing whatever conversation they had managed..but just as Kaoru made her attempt to resume the conversation, it was not Megumi who appeared before her.   
  
"I bear you no ill-will, but for the sake of my Earthly Justice, I must take you victim here"  
  
Kaoru blinked at the white-haired man in front of her, but her pride would not let her move. She was no one's victim . "I know I can't beat you, but I'm not going to just roll over and die. Kenshin told me that no matter how hard, he'd fight to the end to protect the present." She set her jaw, summoning the last drops of courage from her..and the last drops of faith in the red-haired swordsman. "So he'll be here as soon as he can, like always. As long as Kenshin won't give up, I can't either!"  
  
Enishi raised a brow just briefly..this girl had spunk, but more than that she had an undying belief and faith in those around her. Admirable..perhaps. As long as it wasn't wasted on lost causes. "I see. But it won't matter." He shook his head, ridding himself of whatever shreads of sympathy he may have felt towards the girl. She was merely a pawn. "This may be rough," Not that it mattered, his hand clamped firmly over her mouth as he loomed behind her. ".. but bear with me."  
  
That was the last thing that Kaoru heard..and the last thing that she remembered of that night. The night that she was separated from Kenshin, from her friends..and from her home. Little would she know that Enishi had left behind a present for Kenshin; more importantly she would never hear the word's uttered from Kenshin..the words she was waiting to hear.   
  
".......the one I truly loved.....Miss . . . Kaoru . . . Kaoru."

* * *

Hope this isn't too confusing for the prologue..I have the jist of the story laid out in my mind and the first two chapters are nearly finished..just trying to look for anything I can add or take away. Anyway, this is the first of a few pieces swirling in my mind involving the cast of RK. A few like this one, based on actual things from the series and a few which are nice and A/U.


	2. Chapter One

Away From Me  
  
Disclaimer, Notes and Summary: See first part for any and all applicable rambling. Thoughts in italics and ''. Plain italics and bold type for emphasis.  
  
Part One: Island of Isolation  
  
The sunlight streaming through the window, was enough to disturb Kaoru from her current state of slumber. Lazily, one eye opened.  
  
"Mmmm . . . Kenshinnnn . . . is breakfast ready?" No response..hmm. "Okay, just five more minutes "  
  
Accustomed to the futon, she rolled to her side..and landed rather un-ceremoniously on the floor with a soft 'thud'. Annoyed at this new revelation, Kaoru sat up, first rubbing absently at her legs...since when did she have a raised futon? Puzzled, she brushed a stubborn strand of hair from her brow, stretching her arms over head after the strand had been subdued. It was then she noticed the next piece of the puzzle. When did she start wearing bathrobes? Had she been in a more stable state of mind, she might have wondered how it got on her in the first place..but well, that thought had not entered her mind. Yet. With a scowl on her face, Kaoru pushed up from the floor, determined to piece together some parts of this new found enigma. Why was she here and what was with the bathrobe? She bit her lip in thought, taking in the surroundings of this room; the Western style bed, the furnishings therein..at the very least she knew she wasn't home. A low groan emitted from her as the realization dawned. Enishi had grabbed her..but he had not killed her; instead a piece of cloth had been placed over her mouth. After that, the world around her went black. Which meant, Enishi had taken her somewhere..away from her friends and away from Kenshin. Frustrated, Kaoru balled her fists at her sides, she wanted answers..more importantly she wanted a way out. But if she stood any chance at escape..she would need an equalizer against her physcially dominating kidnapper. A vase caught her attention and with some sort of determination to at the very least find an escape route, Kaoru brandished the weapon. First things first she had to find a way out of this room.  
  
After finding that not only was the door open, but there were no guards present; Kaoru ventured into the hall. She knew she had to get out of there, if only to check on the state of her friends..return to them. More importantly, a return to her friends would mean a return to Kenshin. The silence in the hallway was deafening, but to Kaoru that didn't matter..it only meant less of interfernce and the possibilty of her escape going un-detected. A door at the end of the hall brought new found hope, and with the thought she would soon have her freedom; Kaoru ventured forwards. But, hope began to fade as she gazed over the cliff. Had it not been for the voice behind her, she would have been more than happy to contemplate a new strategy.   
  
"It's no use trying to run away."  
  
Lips pressed into a firm line and a sense of determination running through her veins, Kaoru lifted the vase above her head as she turned to face her kidnapper. But, just as she was about to lower the object, the presence of Enishi stopped her. He was hurt..in the physical sense anyway. Kaoru somewhat doubted he could hurt anymore emotionally than he already was. At any rate, it appeared that Enishi would not prove to be that much of a threat..what with his arm in a sling and being bandaged. That and the lack-luster look in his eye, was not one of someone who was looking for a fight..rather of someone who was merely seeking peace or at least quiet. She wasn't quite sure that he understood the concept of peace. However, just as Kaoru was starting to feel some shread of compassion towards him..he just had to speak and ruin it.   
  
"It's a deserted island, a relay station my organization uses to ship goods by sea into Tokyo. It's at least 20 kilometers to the nearest island, and there are sharks in the area." The look never left his eyes, his voice was dull..all in all it would appear that Enishi was just tired. "On top of that, except for the inlet you see before you, it's all shear vertical precipice. Aside from the weekly ferry, no one can get in or out. In short, it's a natural prison. You'll just have to be patient. Sooner or later I'll send you back to Tokyo."  
  
Kaoru scowled slightly at this bit of information..so she was more or less trapped. Even still, that wasn't enough to completely kill her hope of escaping. Her thoughts clinging to the one good thing he had just relayed to her. Weekly ferry. Surely she could wait long enough for the appearance of this ferry. But until then, time to play dumb, in her smallest voice she asked, "...How soon?"  
  
He smiled..a smile that did not reach his eyes, but still showed some signs of life...a smile brought on by his thoughts. _'As soon as Battousai dies'_.."Well..not long"  
  
That was somewhat satisfactory to her..at least she had some sort of time frame. She hoped anyway. "Just tell me one thing." Her arms had long since gone limp, the vase set gently on the deck. No use for it now. "Why didn't you kill me? I was sure . . . I'd be killed"  
  
The pause in his response caused her to stiffen just slightly and that did not go un-noticed by Enishi. He was just being the perfect predator..his true prey would be before him soon enough. He had the perfect bait and now, all he had to do was wait. He had every opportunity to kill her and plenty of opportunities to do so, but that wasn't he intended..just yet. He would have been content to just leave it at that, but he knew that if he didn't make some sort of response to this girl; her determination to escape which would then effectively ruin his plans would just come back. That simply could not happen. He turned to go back inside, but not before informing her. "That's not something we need to talk about."   
  
Well that got her no where. Kaoru scowled again..why must this man be so frustrating? 'Was _it pity?_' She frowned, in her mind..Enishi wasn't capable of feeling anything but hatred. the more she thought about it, and as her thought drifted back to more recent memories of the encounters with the white-haired loon, realization dawned. ' . _No. That can't be it. He all but said during the fight that there was no such thing in his heart. I don't understand_.' She bit her lip as the thoughts continued to consume her troubled mind. 'But _it seems like his revenge is complete. Something's happening to Kenshin. Kenshin--_' Her eyes went wide with fear, she just knew that for whatever reasons, she had to get back to Kenshin ' .. I_ can't leave it like this. Somehow, I have to get off this island!_'  
  
The rest of the day..or night or whatever the time it was, passed without further incident. It appeared that the white-haired kidnapper wanted nothing to do with her. Which meant that she could move about un-detected..albiet in a bathrobe but still un-detected. All she had to do was wait for her perfect chance to escape. Unfortunately, that moment would not yet arrive and so, Kaoru drifted off into a restless slumber.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day...  
  
Kaoru watched on with baited breath as a ship came in to view..this was her big chance to get out of here and return to those she loved, return to where she belonged. Carefully she crept back, lest her plans of escape should be noticed by either Enishi or his henchmen. It seemed that Kaoru wasn't the only one eager to leave this island paradise..Gein was preparing to leave, just as Kaoru got her make-shift weapon ready. Wryly, she shook her head at the broom-handle; how Yahiko would laugh at her right now..or perhaps praise her for actually thinking. She tsk'd softly at the thought of her only student..since she had started teaching him the two had formed a bond that could best be described as brother and sister. True enough, they were teacher and student, but in the Kenshin-gumi..she and Yahiko were the siblings always at each other's throats. Sanosuke was the over bearing, over protective but well meaning idiot type..while Kenshin? Kenshin was the one who held the strings attached to her heart. The corners of her mouth curved up just slightly at the thought of her beloved red haired wanderer. Determined, she clutched the weapon in her hands; purposeful strides bringing her closer to the door..and to her target.  
  
Enishi's ears pricked just slightly..Kaoru may have been silent, but she wasn't subtle. His back may have been to her, a vision clouding his mind, but that all ended when a sharp voice filled his ears..screaming for him to 'prepare yourself'. Agitated he turned sharply, glaring daggers at the girl. Just as the broom handle was coming down, one hand shot up. He hissed through his teeth. "You..." His other hand shot forward, gripping her shoulder tightly. "...This substitue"   
  
She struggled, attempting to free herself from the death grip he had. And even in this struggle, her voice remained calm. She met his death glare with an indifferent look. "Let go"  
  
His response was to bring up her other hand, clasp them together briefly and hurl the broom handle away. This task complete. "Die" He hissed, releasing her hands only to pin her shoulders to the wall. "Your death will complete my Justice."  
  
She nearly lost her composure, and broke the eye contact she had with the enraged man long enough to sum up her situation. If she could just get her knee up..  
  
"Don't even think it" He snarled, looming closer to her. His voice low, hot breath leaving icy word lingering in her ear. "Unless you want to greet your beloved Battousai with broken legs."

It took a moment for Kaoru to calm her nerves, which was hard enough to do..what with the grip this maniac had on her. Still, her reply rolled off easily. "Kenshin has long since left the days of Battousai behind."

"Fool" Enishi's mouth curled into a sinister smile. "As long as my nee-san still haunts him..as long as that scar remains. He will never leave those days behind."

"Kenshin is a wanderer, not a Battousai" She repeated as calm as possible.

"I wonder then" His fingers gripped her shoulders tighter, the smile dropping from his face..not that it made much of a difference. "Would he become the Battousai if you were dead?"

Kaoru steeled her nerves as one of his hand slipped upwards, coming about her throat. "....I"

"That's what I thought" His grip tightened around her throat just slightly..but as soon as the grip tightened it was released. "But...He's not here. Your death won't do me much good right now. Except for shark bait." He sneered, releasing the grip on her shoulder. "Leave my sight."

Flustered, Kaoru pressed her lips into a firm line. Tossing her head as best she could before she stormed back inside. She was **not** going to let this man get the best of her. Absolutely, positively not. He was the enemy. She frowned, flopping down on the western style bed, absently drawing the robe tighter around her. A scowl marred her brow as she thought about the most recent events here. He was absolutely detestable, conniving, heartless. Jerk. Her lower lip trembled slightly, as she slipped the robe off one shoulder. That was going to leave a lovely looking mark. Heartless, ruthless, good for nothing..didn't he even realize his own strength? She blinked, pulling the robe tighter around her as some realization dawned. He was still recovering from his battle with Kenshin and she was far from just skin and bones. Annoyed, she flopped back, staring at the ceiling. Enishi had **yet** another chance to really hurt her..to really harm her. But he didn't. That thought troubled her more than the bruises that were beginning to form. How strong was he? Sapphire eyes shut tightly, if only to stop the impending tears from leaking. She was determined not to cry, lest she show some signs of weakness. She had to be strong in this mad-man's prescence.

---------

Enishi was positively puzzled. Grown men feared him and yet this girl, this kendo instructor..she didn't fear him. At least she wanted him to believe that and up until a few minutes ago she was doing a fairly good job convincing him. Silently, he slipped away from the door that she had carelessly left ajar. It wasn't enough for him to stand completely in the doorway, but it was enough for him to at least observe his prisoner. There was just something about Kamiya Kaoru that remained a mystery...a puzzle. He frowned, stalking back quietly through the halls to the balcony. At first he thought it was simple..Kamiya was merely a substitute, a replacement for his nee-san. But, after the recent un-ladylike outbursts..not to mention the attempted attacks on his being..he was beginning to think otherwise. She was rude, outspoken, un-graceful..so un-like his nee-san. Come to think of it, there were really only two similarities between Kamiya and his late sister. One that they were both rather attractive..in their own way at least. Kamiya wasn't nearly as beautiful or captivating as Tomoe had been ..at least in his own opinion. Enishi tipped his head upwards, resting his hands on the rail. The next thing they had in common only sent strings of anger and rage through him. They both loved that stupid fool..Battousai. A low growl escaped him as he thought of the many ways he would maim and torture Battousai before he delievered the final strike. Then he would finally have his sister's smile back. His head dipped slightly, in acknowledgement to the foreces that were driving him before he stepped back from the balcony to brood in his chair.

"I will avenge you nee-san.." Words slipped away to the wind. "Then you will smile again."

* * *

**Author Notes: **Just wanted to say thank you to the reviewers. Even if it's a small word or two, I do appreciate it.. And to answer your question: **MaryDFair**-You'll see what happens...I promise. I do agree with ya though..I love E/K and the Sou/Misao..look for a piece with those two coming shortly.


End file.
